Renascent
by Igheallnation
Summary: I'd actually half-expected this to happen, except in a place where I didn't know how it how it would go or end. And if someone was reading what happened to this unlucky soul, then hey, they wouldn't have to go through the cliche why-am-I-a-baby stage with me. (SI-OC)
1. Rubatosis

Chapter One: Rubatosis. _The unsettling awareness of your own heartbeat._

* * *

Thankfully, I didn't have to go through the trauma of birth while being aware. Or should I say _re_ birth? Eh, whatever. Not that important.

In all actuality, I expected this to happen, though not quite so soon, nor so _boringly._

Should I be going the _DoS_ route to clear this up? … Nah. If people were reading this like every other SI-OC fic I'd encountered, then they should've known that I was going to drag things out, no matter how much I wanted to be brisk.

 _But._

Those were needless details, and I was already rambling too much. Time for my twenty-words-or-less explanation, _One Punch Man_ style!

Yo. I'm Minahiru Ryūtama. Welcome to _my_ screw-up of canon, peasants. Have _fun._

* * *

It wasn't the chakra.

It wasn't the fact that I'd died.

It was simply the problem of having too much brain for too little of a head. My Bodysnatcher no Jutsu stuffed the soul of a girl in her mid-to-late teens into the body of a little, newborn infant, who honestly did not deserve what happened to it.

As a result? Migraines, very painful ones, while the infant's brain developed enough to contain all the memories needed. I'm one-hundred percent certain that I'd lost memories in the process, only retaining the bare bones. Things like my name, general personality and appearance, my most precious things and people

And… that's pretty much of what I remember of a life long gone. I didn't even remember how I _died_.

No wonder I had next to no trouble letting go of that past.

But the fact remained - Farah Ekmekçioglu had died and had somehow, someway, slipped unnoticed through the machinery that was post-mortem judgement and into the body of a newborn girl.

As far as I knew, I never stopped crying . I'd never had a fantabulous pain tolerance, and hey, when you have the synapses of a newborn? Hoo-wee, but did I ever have a set of lungs on me.

(It was new. Being loud, that was. I'd learned to be quiet, before. Not now, apparently.)

The only thing that made me stop? The most cliche (and terrifying) way of making squalling, reincarnated (and normal) babies quieten and possibly frighten them to death - _Kyūbi_.

Hmm, how to describe this? Well, I guess I should explain the chakra first.

Usually, kiddies were born with locked chakra systems. This was why civilians didn't have the capability to defy physics like ninja. Only people with unlocked chakra held the key to unlock other people's chakra - in other words, ninja.

It was a _really_ bad idea to unlock the chakra of an infant, because, you know, they're little squishy red balls of flesh, cartilage, and impressive screaming. Guess what happened when the Kyūbi rampaged for about the span of two minutes through Konoha?

Every man, woman, and child got minorly infected with the Kyūbi's chakra, but children were the most susceptive. The weakest died. Miscarriages, tumors, illness ran rampant along with pure destruction. While the ninja were more resilient, no person went spared.

It's horrific, as you can imagine. What's more? The Kyūbi unlocked every child's chakra system, so infants also died from simple chakra stress. When you couple that with a person who's never felt chakra in their life, only pictured it?

I'm surprised _my_ second life didn't end prematurely.

(Suddenly, I'm really, really glad Earth never unlocked chakra. A bijū was worse than any hydrogen bomb, if they decided to get stinking mad.)

As it was, well. I will say but one word - _pain_. Also: imagine if your blood was replaced with acid. Yeah. It's _that_ level of fun.

I pretty much shut up after that. What was a pathetic _migraine_ compared to the Kyūbi? It was like trying to compare a lake to the ocean - not even a contest.

* * *

Of course, newly-acquired pain tolerance levels led to me feeling very much awake thanks to the pressure in my head, which led to me being bored and investigating my surroundings, which led to discovering my situation.

I'm pretty sure my first thought was, _oh. Oh, my._ Then the second was, _screw it, my existential crisis can wait. I'm sleeping on this, and I'm going to freak out in the morning._

I… didn't really have an existential crisis, actually. I couldn't remember a lot, so there wasn't a lot to mourn. Plus, I had a baby's span of attention and my focus kept getting grabbed by others things. All I could remember about my friends and family was their names, general appearance, and that I'd loved them.

You couldn't mourn something you couldn't remember.

(I was always a bit of a psychopath.)

So, I moved on to other things… such as the pretty colors in my head that eerily coincided with the other squalling brats and hassled nursemaids. Remember that at this point, I didn't know that the acidic terror that was Kyūbi _was Kyūbi_. Even if I had my suspicions, I eventually dismissed my budding sensory ability.

Besides, apparently I had asthma in this life, leading to coughing and hacking if I so much as laughed. I will tell you right now that breathlessness is incredibly stressing and if you die, you better hope it's not by drowning or strangulation.

 _It's scary_.

(I guess that's where I started to grow my backbone. First, I lived through the Kyūbi Attack. Then, I survived multiple asthma attacks and the irritating sensation of chakra in me. Imagine if you had warm tree sap smeared onto your arm and it dried there. It's weird, it shouldn't be there, and it's damn near impossible to get off.)

(I always hated tree sap.)

* * *

It was at that point that I figured out I was in Japan, and likely female. One of the nursemaids had smiled wearily at me and had called me "Ryū-chan." Me being the weeb I was, I knew 'ryū' meant 'dragon' and 'chan' was meant usually for females unless you wanted a cute address for a guy.

Or something.

Weeaboo as I was, I was not an expert on honorifics.

Even so, I probably had a sick name if I had 'ryū' in it. Any dragon, whether Western or Eastern, was _awesome_. (I like dragons. Childish? Yes. Do I care? No.)

* * *

I will spare you the humiliation that is infancy and move on to when I was able to walk, talk, and eat semi-solids alongside formula. I will tell you this - don't get reincarnated unless you're blissfully unaware of your past life. Basically _everything_ about being a baby is a pain, literally or figuratively.

Today was the first day I would go outside.

Today was also when I figured out where the hell I was.

I'd assumed Japan when I figured out that the adults were speaking Japanese, but I didn't leave out other possibilities, such as the Ninja Continent, or maybe even Dragon Ball Earth or One Piece (in which case I was fucked because I hadn't watched either anime). Maybe I was in Amestris, or behind Wall Maria. I could've been on Death Note Earth.

All I could think when I saw a jōnin and his flak-jacketed team was _shit_.

Because the Elemental Nations? The place full of mercenaries and assassins? The place where they told physics to take a hike and gave it a kick out the door for good measure? The place where Obitobi, Zetsu, Madara, and Kaguya presided over humanity; the place where Naruto and Sasuke duked it out in the Valley of the End?

I was not the person to be reborn in this place.

… Well, at least if I wanted to influence things, I could do it directly, considering the team's jackets had been green, therefore I was in Konoha…

Then I remembered one little factor -

 _Danzo_.

* * *

 **Greetings, thou who hast stumbled upon this fledgeling, tiny story. Welcome to hell and damnation.**

 **Alright, I'll stop being dramatic. But I want to thank you, dear reader, who has deemed this interesting enough to read. Hopefully, you'll grow to like this story and my SI-OC, Minahiru Ry** **ūtama.**

 **I will say this now - I don't intend to have romance for a very, very long time, and even when I bring it in, it won't be a main focus. I think that once I get into the romance, it'll be in the hypothetical sequel, centered around _The Last_ and getting to Boruto's graduation. Yeah. That far away. But I'm getting too ahead of myself.**

 **The rating, I'm 99.9% certain, will rise. Sorry about that. If you don't like it... well, why are you reading this in the first place? I don't even know if I'll follow through with _Renascent_. That being said, while I _will_ say that the next chapter will come fairly soon, don't expect frequent updates nor a fixed schedule to which I will conform to. This was published on a whim and it will remain so. Sorry to disappoint.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_. _Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and that's not my name. **

**With that - Iggy OUT.**


	2. Hiraeth

Chapter Two: Hiraeth. _Yearning for a home that you can't return to/never was._

* * *

I think that ninja team really made it settle in, the stuff I was getting into. All the loose ends that I'd been noticing and picking up (the painful acidic feeling, the canvasses of paint in my mind, warm tree sap on my skin, asthma) seemed to snap into place.

The acid-that-should-not-be-remembered had been the Kyūbi. The colors I'd been seeing was the other people I'd been sensing. The warm tree sap had been the chakra in my body, and the asthma (if _DoS_ was to be believed)? Me choking on ambient nature chakra.

(I'd always thought the overarching mosaic of _whitewhitewhite_ in my head was weird.)

It all made terrifying sense.

This was a place of blood and strength. If you were weak, you died. And I was so pathetically _weak_.

 _Think!_ I thought to myself. Though I knew I'd died, I still carried the near-instinctual fear of death with me. _You don't want to die a second time. What's the best way to rectify that?_

The answer, obviously, was to grow strong. To become a ninja. But I got squeamish around _worms_. I was scared of the dark. I hated spicy food. And I _hated_ ongoing attention on myself - and exercise. I was a lazy, self-doubting procrastinator with no real talent.

How would I cope with the blood and guts of the ninja world? How could I overcome the blatant sexism of the Elemental Continent? How could I become a ninja with the way I was?

 _Try not. Do or do not. There is no try._

 _Shut up, Yoda. I haven't even started doing anything yet._

 _The best way to do it is to do it._

 _Sometimes, your only transportation is a leap of faith._

 _Between two choices, people often choose the third: to not choose at all._

 _Screw it,_ I decided. _This can wait until I have to decide._

 _But didn't you swear that you would work harder?_ a voice in my head reminded me. _You swore to yourself that you would work harder to get better grades, to help more around the house. To get a job, to get your driver's license, all to not impede your parents. Where's that brittle resolve now?_

… In the end, this was just like when I had to choose which characters to put in one of my stories. I couldn't always get what I wanted, so I had to discard some choices and move on with my life. This wasn't anything as trivial as that; this could've been life or death.

If I wanted to live, I had to become a ninja. Even if I took out Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, all those kids and their teachers out of the equation (Asuma, Itachi, Jiraiya, Neji), I still had to become a ninja.

The sudden desire for not my parents nor my friends but my _room_ in my _home_ as Farah struck me. I wanted those four, light purple walls and white curtains, the messy desk. I wanted the comfort of my computer.

 _Those things are gone,_ I reminded myself. _It's just you now, displaced in a child's body._

(Why was it all too easy to let go of that past? To let go of simpler times?)

I sagged, heavily trudging back into the building where I lived. I needed a bed to think on.

* * *

Once I flopped onto my little bed, I started thinking.

Then I lamented the fact that I was born in Konoha. Why couldn't it have been in Fiore, where I knew almost the entire storyline, where I'd actually finished the anime? Why was it _Naruto_?

I'd only watched up to the Lee vs. Kimimaro fight in the Sound Four arc of the original, and then up to Guy vs. Kisame of _Shippuden_. True, I'd gotten spoilers beyond belief thanks to my indulgence and the fandom (looking at how much people hated Shippuden Sasuke and fillers, it was probably better I hadn't watched all of it), but I'd actually watched more of _Boruto_ than either _Naruto_ series!

 _Well,_ I consoled myself grimly, _at least you vaguely know the plot. At least you're not in a video game world or One Piece or something like that._

I mulled over that thought for a second, and then I realized - I should've been really, really grateful I was in Konoha, arguably the friendliest ninja village. And that - I shuffled around for a second, just to make sure - I was reborn female. I'd read about when an SI-OC had ended up the opposite biological gender and the dysphoria was _not pretty_.

(Looking at you, Kumo and Itachi.)

Moving on. I could be grateful later.

I had to be a ninja, but I had to be sneaky about it. Now that I actually took my mind off regaining mobility and diction, I realized that I was in an orphanage, which meant my parents were either dead or absent (probably dead, considering the Kyūbi), and there was a very real danger of Danzo kidnapping me if I showed talent.

I did _not_ want to become a mindless killing machine. I liked my free will, _thanks_. Danzo could go screw himself sideways with a spiny, toxic cactus.

Problem was, I wasn't very good at keeping secrets. Forgetting them, sure, but keeping them? I'd never been tested on that.

Well. Except for personal secrets that I'd never told anybody. Never mind. If I valued secrets enough, I could keep them and no one would ever know I had them in the first place. Hopefully.

I was pretty sure I could go on as I was. I was sorely missing my number one pastime, reading, but I was two years old. I was pretty sure kids learned to read around five or four. I could wait as long as I occupied myself with other things, such as building up my tubby muscles.

That over with, I turned my mind to other things. Immediately, it went to one boy - _Uzumaki Naruto_.

I knew _when_ I was. I was born a little before the Kyūbi attack, which meant that if - no, it couldn't be _if_ but _when_ \- I went into the ninja academy, I would be in his year.

There was two possibilities - one was that Naruto was in an orphanage, and it didn't have to be the one I was in. The other was that Naruto was being raised exclusively by perhaps a babysitter that the Sandaime could trust or ANBU.

I paused, then took a few seconds to thank the higher being that not only placed me in the same age group as Naruto, but the fact that they placed me in a world that had so many pre-canon rendings in fanfiction _that I'd read_ , so I was prepared for a lot of scenarios now. Thank God for my voracious literary appetite!

(If you're wondering why I remember so much about fanfiction… not only did I read it more than canon manga, I also read it about three hours daily _at least_. Trust me, when it came to reading, I could have pretty good memory.)

If Naruto was in a different orphanage or being raised alone, then there was nothing I could do about his horrid situation until we were in the academy. I'd probably get kidnapped by a pedophile if I went to look for him, no matter how much I felt for him. As much as I wanted to tear down all the bigots in Konoha limb by limb and wrap the boy in blankets, I was a two year old child and had to limit my search to the orphanage.

As for the rest of the Konoha Twelve and Sasuke… really, they were in good situations except for Naruto (aforementioned bigotry), Sai (Ne), Hinata (Kumo Incident), Neji (Branch House), and possibly Tenten (the girl had _no backstory whatsoever_ so I had no idea if she was starving in a ditch somewhere or something). All of the Konoha Twelve were clan children except for Sakura, Lee, and Tenten, so they were fine.

My most two immediate problems in relation to canon, other than Danzo: The Kumo Incident and Uchiha Massacre. Also, maybe something about a filler character called Yota? I'd never really watched any filler… whatever. Ignoring that.

As I recalled, the Kumo Incident occurred when Hinata was four and the Uchiha Massacre when Sasuke was seven and Itachi was thirteen. I had two years before Hyūga Hizashi died and five until the Uchiha were dead.

The question was, could I do anything about that?

The answer was a blunt _no_. Me versus a Kumo-nin? Me versus Uchiha Itachi and Obitobi? Heck no. I'd get slaughtered. I couldn't subvert the higher being known as politics and strife. Even if I tried to marched straight to the Hokage's office, to dispense all I knew like some kind of oracle… the previous getting-kidnapped-by-a-pedo comment still stood. I didn't know my way around, didn't have a good enough grasp of the language to ask for directions.

Even if I made it into the Hokage Tower, I'd likely get turned away at the front lobby, and who was to say that Sarutobi Hiruzen would believe me, if I made it in? Even if he did believe me, what stopped him from scraping through my mind via Yamanaka, then discarding me once he knew everything I knew? I didn't wish to be used, be made into a shell, nor die a second time.

I couldn't stop Hyūga Hizashi from dying, or Itachi from condemning himself to becoming his clan's murderer. I was but one slip of an orphan girl.

… _I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry._

… Wearily, I rolled over to ground my face into my pillow, hoping it would smother me, but with a sigh, I rolled back over - I couldn't die so soon, after all.

What could I do now? What did I have to do now?

… Well, it would probably be a good idea to improve my sensing (of all the SI-OC cliches…), and work my muscles. I didn't know if I had an overabundance of spiritual energy because of my memories, but I couldn't take any chances. I had to learn how to child and how to be a normal Konoha orphan.

The most efficient way of doing so, with my limits, was…

 _I can't believe I'm doing this,_ I mentally groaned to myself, glaring at the doorway that led to the hall, then outside with all the shrill tykes outside. Unfortunately, it was the best way to exercise while I was this small, and it would help me interact with others and blend in.

I dragged myself out of bed and trudged out the door.

I really, _really_ wanted the retreat of my room right now.

* * *

 **Hello again. Here's the next chapter.** **Let's see. 32 views, 3 favorites, 2 follows, 2 reviews. _Already_. What have I done to deserve you people?**

 **Probably should've done this in the previous chapter, but the _DoS_ Ry** **ūtama alludes to is _Dreaming of Sunshine_ by **Silver Queen **. It's got an awesome SI-OC for a main character,** **already into the triple digits in terms of chapters, and just... it's pretty good. You should check it out, if you haven't yet.**

 **The 'Kumo and Itachi' comment somewhere in the middle refers to Florence Kumo, the SI-OC main for _Atrophying Scruples_ by **axoplasmic **(it's a One Piece fic and realistic, if squicky), and an SI!Uchiha Itachi from _Blurred Lines_ by **ijnt **(again, realistic; haven't read it all the way through yet). I recommend both if you're not against reading about violence and gender dysphoria.**

 **I'm pretty sure you all know where ' _do or do not'_ comes from - Yoda from Star Wars. ' _The best way to do it'_ is from Amelia Earhart. _'Leap of faith'_ comes from Margaret Shepard. The fourth quote's origin is unknown - I tried searching it up, but no dice. Hopefully, I'll be a little more cohesive about quotes and things like that. There's a reference to a _Naruto_ filler in here, about a character named Yota. He probably won't show up, like a lot of filler characters. I've barely watched _Naruto_ , let alone _Shippuden_.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned _Naruto_ , I'd be set for life. Ha ha ha. No.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Iggy OUT.**


End file.
